


Brutally Honest

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Mark is a good friend, amy is a good friend, this is just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan comes out during the "Being Brutally Honest with Each Other" video.
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Brutally Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> A couple disclaimers before this mess:  
> 1) English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes;  
> 2) This fic is a product of me projecting, I didn't write it with the intention of speculating on Ethan's sexuality. Coming out is hard and I really wanted to write about it.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this!

Ethan didn’t want to be nervous. He knew it wasn’t a big deal, specially for Mark and Amy, they were great people and would be totally fine with him being gay, but that didn’t stop his hands from shaking when they started filming the “Brutally Honest” video. 

The video wasn’t Ethan’s idea, but the night before they filmed it he realized that it would be kind of the perfect opportunity for him to come out, not only to his friends, but to his audience. Making a coming out video seemed like “too much”, there wasn’t a lot to talk about anyways, he just realized that he liked guys and that was it. At the same time he wanted people to know, sometimes he felt like he was hiding something and that feeling was too uncomfortable to get used to.

So, he decided to do it now, sitting besides Mark, with Amy behind the camera, being brutally honest. After they discussed the punch in the wall incident he took a deep breath and gathered up courage to shoot his shot. 

“There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys for a while now but didn’t really knew how to” Ethan started talking carefully, a little afraid to mess it up. He looked up at Mark that nodded as a sign for him to keep going. “It’s not, you know, something huge, but I want both you guys” He said looking at Mark and then Amy. “And you guys...” He moved his hand in the direction of the camera “...To know” 

“Okay” Mark said after Ethan stopped talking for a moment. He was way more anxious about this then he thought he would be, it was hard to find the words.

“I- ugh” Ethan stopped himself, he realized this was his first time saying it out loud and it felt so weird, the way his voice sounded when he tried to say it. He let out a nervous laugh and started rubbing his legs to stop his hands from shaking. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would be this nervous”.

“It’s okay” Mark said softly. “Take your time”. Both Mark and Amy could already come to a conclusion on what that was about, Ethan was not being too subtle with dropping hints in the last few months, but they never asked anything, they knew it was Ethan’s thing to figure out and tell them when he was ready, no rush.

Mark still remembered when Ethan talked about the bullying he went through during high school, they were on tour the first time he really mentioned it other than to make a joke, Ethan said he was called slurs and made fun of a lot. Mark hated that his friend went through that, at the time he wondered about the young man's sexuality, not that he cared, he just wanted Ethan to know that it was okay, that this wasn't high school anymore and that he was safe. Ethan knew, it would still take him a couple years to allow himself to consider he was anything but straight, but he knew he could be honest with Mark, he knew it was safe even before he knew he was gay.

"I'm gay" Ethan said with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes. He let out a big sigh and stared smiling, he felt relieved. Mark rested his hand on Ethan’s leg, rubbing it for comfort, waiting for him to elaborate. "Dude, I really didn't want to make a big deal out of this, but this shit is hard!" He joked while whipping away a few tears. 

"We're so proud of you though!" Amy said coming from behind the cameras to give Ethan a hug. He got up and laughed a little when Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Aw, Amy!" Ethan said trying not to sound like he was crying. 

Mark got up and joined the hug. It was hard to think of what to say so he felt like demonstrating rather then saying anything, but he was so happy for Ethan, and happy that Ethan trusted them enough to tell them. It was hard not to think about the start of their friendship, how different everything was back then. Ethan was a completely different person now, he was still an amazing, creative, loving person, but way more confident. It was beautiful to see him grow so much and Mark was proud, he wanted Ethan to know, he hoped the hug would tell him that.

Ethan felt like a little ball of happiness inside that big hug, he felt safe once again. So he just whispered: "Thank you”.


End file.
